Eidolon: The Tales of many beginnings
by AMERICANOUK
Summary: This story explains the deeper meaning of the souls that exist on Eidolon but more so about the Esouls


/Eidolon: The Tales of many beginnings

When someone from Earth dies and if their soul can't find an afterlife, Eidolon will find them but there's something everyone should know, once your soul gets past the Azure Blue you will be unable to leave for your soul will have merged with the existence of Eidolons universe.

The reason for this is because Eidolon needs people to protect it from itself, there is so much power within this universe that it is a danger to itself. The beings that are born from Eidolon are called NPC's (Non-Player-Characters), MOB's (hostile NPC's) and VNPC's (Valuable-Non-Player-Characters) they are the natural inhabitants of Eidolon but they aren't mindless like the NPC's and MOB's we know because they are as human as we are on Earth if not better, most of them would not forsake their own kind but that doesn't mean they wouldn't start a war because of their own moral compass, their own personal gain or the motives that drive the individual.

It is only human to fight, conquer, kill etc. That is why I need Esouls who are willing to bring both balance and excitement to Eidolon and not end up like Earth.

Every Esoul has a beginning of their own but all Esouls will share 3 things in common:

1 / When an Esoul is reborn in Eidolon for the first time they will have a heavily fragmented memory due to their reincarnation, they will only retain certain parts of their memory like their name and the things they like etc.

2/ All Esouls are branded with a mark on their left hand that only other Esouls are able to see. The mark may be branded in different colours according to its Esoul owner.

3/ Last but not least, all Esouls start with these core parameter levels which are the following,

0.1: Soul Value - 1  
= reflects a player's level.

1: HP - 10  
= is a player's total health.

2: Endurance - 10  
= is a player's total physical energy & determines how much punishment a person is able to take before losing HP.

3: Mana Pool - 10  
= is a player's total magical energy & determines the level of spell that can be cast.

4: Strength - 10  
= is a player's physical ability to exert force & the effectiveness of Strength scaling weapons.

5: Dexterity - 10  
= is a player's physical movement in the use of the hands & the effectiveness of Dexterity scaling weapons.

6: Intelligence - 10  
= this parameter determines your capacity/ability to understand complex situations that require complex thinking & the effectiveness of intelligence scaling weapons and magic.

7: Faith - 10  
= is a player's effectiveness with divine/occult scaling weapons, armour& magic. It may also determine your chances of contact with good or evil deities.

8: Stealth - 10  
= is a player's effectiveness when concealing their identity/presence from others & it also determines your ability to use concealed weaponry as well as your effectiveness in using Stealth scaling armour, weaponry & equipment.

9: Speed - 10  
= this parameter will determine your overall speed of movement as well as your attack/cast speed. It also affects your reaction time.

10: Crafting - 10  
= this parameter allows the ability to craft items in Eidolon, the higher the skill the higher the quality percentage of item/item value. Other parameter scaling can/may apply.

It is also said that there are hidden parameters that can be unlocked when meeting the unlock criteria's have been met giving some Esouls/players an edge over others.

When and each time you reach a **new** level you will be allowed to spend 10 skill points into parameters of your choice.

And now for more of the story side of things.

It is said that all life comes from Althea, we are all her children for it is she who has given us great gift of life. Our souls are said to have come from hers, a soul that is pure and white but there are other beings in Eidolon that possess souls that are stained and tainted for they are the evil that threatens Althea's light. Even though these souls are tainted they still belong to Althea and she will determine whether they deserve Zion or The Inferno… but… there are tales of souls that defy Altheas very own, souls that are black and adamant they obey no law of our great goddess. For such a being to possess such a soul is a sinful crime and should be punished without mercy for they do not belong on Eidolon. To those who read my message May Althea Guide You.

Unknown

It is true that these black souls are adamant and they don't obey Altheas law but that doesn't make them inherently evil, these souls are the Esouls who were rejected from their own world and found Eidolon to be their new afterlife. Esouls are not driven by any law or code because they are free souls that may do as they please which is the reason why Althea's followers hate them so much.

Let the beginnings of those souls be great and their lives be greater.

The CR3/AT0R


End file.
